


Visiting Veilstone

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/F, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission, mildly at leas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Candice brings Maylene a new toy.





	1. Chapter 1

Candice is wearing far less than she’s used to, in a miniskirt and tank top, but even that is not enough to keep her from suffering in the heat. She’s in Veilstone City in the heart of summer, which she almost regrets- though she can’t completely regret it, due to a certain someone who lives there.

However, that certain someone is also only making the heat worse for her, especially in her blue spandex shorts and midriff baring shirt, leaving little to Candice’s imagination as she watches Maylene spar with her Riolu. Like this, it’s very hard for her not to openly drool over the pinkette’s small, perfectly toned ass.

She just barely manages to hold back, watching the match. Of course, Maylene is strong enough to fight her Riolu with no problem, and it isn’t too much longer before she has him pinned to the mat. Candice only sees it for a second, but before Maylene gets up and calls Riolu back to his Pokeball, she sees that his member is poking up against her. Clearly, she’s not the only one in the room excited by Maylene’s performance.

Maylene’s face is flushed and sweaty, and Candice calls out to her, “That was amazing! You really are one of the best fighters, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know about that,” Mayelene replies. “Really, I’m nothing compared to Chuck from Cianwood, or Bruno from the Indigo Elite Four.”

“Well, Riolu sure was impressed with you,” Candice teases, watching Maylene’s face flush so much that it matches her hair.

“I-I swear, I’ve never done anything when one of my Pokemon started showing...that kind of reaction!” she stammers. “I need to shower and get cleaned up…”

“Then how about I join you?” asks Candice with a grin, and Maylene could never hope to say no.

However, she soon regrets it as, while she tries to excuse herself to the toilet, Candice simply grabs onto her and pulls her into the shower, starting the water without waiting for her to get undressed. The hot burst out water leaves their clothes stuck to their skin, quickly turning translucent as it does.

“Come on, my bladder is so full,” Maylene protests, as Candice rounds behind her, ignoring her. She presses her breasts up against the pinkette’s back, reaching around to pinch her nipples. She nibbles at her neck and sucks, doing what she can to leave a mark that she knows will be impossible to hide with the way Maylene typically dresses, and Maylene’s arms are left braced against the wall.

Once she’s satisfied with the rather prominent mark she’s left on Maylene’s neck, Candice turns her attention to getting her girlfriend out of her shorts, only to discover that she isn’t wearing panties underneath them. “Are you really wearing so little when you’re sparring with such a horny male Pokemon?” she scolds. In response, she gets a blush that extends to every of Maylene’s body, and she grins.

Leaning a little further down, she places a long kiss on each butt cheek before nestling her face lower and extending her tongue, running it all the way from Maylene’s clit to the top of her crack. Maylene moans and writhes in response, and Candice has to keep a tight grip on her hips to keep her upright through all of this.

Finally, she slips one finger and then two inside of her girlfriend, and her internal muscles are so tight that she is met wtih a vise-like grip. “I wonder how you can stretch to accommodate sizes that would leave most girls bleeding and crying, while still staying so tight like this? You’re almost strong enough to break my fingers like this.”

She rubs her fingers inside of her, stroking her G-spot, while she uses her thumb to play with her clit. Maylene’s knees grow weak as she trembles, her breathing ragged and her pleasure mounting. With Candice fingering her like that, it’s nearly impossible for her to last very long, and she can’t withstand such thorough treatment, whimpering as she grows closer and closer.

But once she gets too close, Candice withdraws her hand, leaving her hanging on the edge. She lets out a noise of protest, but Candice doesn’t give in to her. Instead, she stands up and peels off her soaked clothes, and then she turns Maylene to face her, grinding their girlhoods against each other’s thighs, and she offers Maylene one of her breasts to suck on. Maylene is all too eager to take the nipple between her lips, flicking her tongue over it and sucking needily. Embracing each other, they work together until finally, they reach a shared climax, both moaning out together as they do.

And, of course, though Maylene has nearly forgotten her desperation during this time, that doesn’t mean it’s gone away, and her bladder gives out, the contents gushing over both of them, though it’s almost impossible to tell the difference between that and the hot water of the shower. For a moment, they are both left speechless and breathless in the wake of their shared orgasm, holding onto each other while they recover, and it is only after a few minutes of panting and supporting one another that they’re able to stand up completely and actually take a proper shower, needing to be cleaned up now even more than before.

After they’ve finished up with that, the two of them get out to begin to dry off. Candice can’t help but grin when she sees that Maylene has added one ice blue towel to her collection of pink ones, and is once again happy that the two of them have settled into this relationship so easily, despite the distance. She wraps herself in that towel while Maylene wraps herself in one of the pink ones, and then she picks her girlfriend up, always amazed by how easily she can left the girl, despite her being the much stronger one.

She carries her off to her quarters, laying her down on a rather large beanbag chair before standing up and saying that she needs to get something from her luggage. Maylene relaxes for the moment, but does not allow herself to relax too much, as she knows that a round like that can only be a warm up with Candice, and that there has to be more to come.

Sure enough, as soon as Candice returns, she lets her towel pool around her feet as she announces, “Do you know what got released not long before I left to come visit you? A modified version of that toy you love so much, and the twins had them reserved just for me! Are you ready to try them out?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Of course,” says Maylene, feeling her excitement grow. “How does the new model differ from the old?”

Candice presses a hand between her legs as a means of answering, before kneeling down in front of Maylene and pulling her towel out of the way. She shows Maylene up close the blue disc that now covers her clit, going on to say, “The new model can shrink down to very small sizes, for very discreet wearing when it isn’t in use.” She reaches between her legs and rubs it until it grows to a decent, moderate size and tilts forward, teasing Maylene’s entrance with it. Wearing a seductive smile, she says, “I’ll let you figure out the other improvements for yourself, alright?”

Maylene expects her to push inside then, but instead, Candice continues to tease her, rubbing the tip of the toy along her and not quite pushing it in, until she’s panting and desperate to be fucked by. “Please,” she begs, almost shamelessly. “Please, fill me with it!” She continues to beg for it, as Candice continues to tease her, until finally, the other girl pushes the toy inside of her.

The first time Maylene notices is how warm it is, surprising her. “That’s new,” she gasps out, and the explains herself. “It’s just so warm…”

“It’s self-heating,” Candice says. “That way, it can simulate the warmth of a real cock, and make it even more realistic of an experience.”

“That’s nice,” she murmurs. “I really like how that feels. So, what else is new?”

Suddenly, the toy grows within her, then shrinks, and grows again, changing sizes so fast it leaves her breathless. “Can you guess what that means?”

“The wearer doesn’t need a remote to change the size now?” asks Maylene.

“That’s right,” replies Candice. Then, the toy begins to wriggle inside of her, moving in a way it never has before, and once again, Maylene is barely able to contain herself feeling this.

“That feels more like a finger than a cock,” she says.

“Right you are!” Candice replies with a grin. “Another new feature is that the wearer now has as much fine control over it that they would their finger or tongue. So, to reward you for figuring those out so quickly, I can show you just how effective those new features can be!”

And so she begins doing everything she can to stretch the pinkette from the inside, with the toy expand and wriggling like mad inside of her. Maylene has never felt anything quite like this before- she’s experience the size of the toy, and she’s experienced Candice’s skilled fingers inside of her, but never has she felt the two things at the same time, and it really is like the best of both worlds, and it’s all she can do to handle it, to not give into her pleasure and her desire straight away.

Fortunately for her, she is able to hold on, working her hips up and wiggling them in tandem with Candice’s motions, and the brunette moans with her, nearing her own climax as well. In fact, Maylene’s movements are so effective that she pushes Candice to her climax before reaching her own- though that is in part because Candice is so eager to come, to show her yet another new feature. And so, when she does come, she is delighted to watch Maylene’s reaction as something warm and gooey begins to shoot inside of her womb, as the tip of the toy is pressed firmly against her cervix.

She just barely has time to figure out that that’s what’s happening before the unfamiliar sensation sends her into her orgasm, and for a moment, she can’t register anything at all, outside of her own pleasure. But then she comes back to herself and she clutches her stomach as it begins to swell from the substance being poured inside of her, and, by the time the toy has finished releasing inside of her, she’s swollen enough to look pregnant, to look so pregnant that she seems ready to give birth.

Candice grins at the sight before her and rubs Maylene’s now swollen stomach, saying, “And that new feature simulates ejaculation, and since it has a very high capacity, it doesn’t have to be all that realistic, which is why there’s so much of it. But, I have to say, the pregnant look is absolutely adorable on you.”

Maylene blushes furiously at her words and looks up at her, asking, “Did you just knock me up?”

“As much as I’d love to do that to you, the toy was just loaded with something that simulates the look and feel of semen, while also being much easier to clean up,” Candice replies. “Still, I think what we did was a lot of fun on it’s own.”

She pulls out, and the artificial come begins gushing out of Maylene as she pulls her to her feet, asking her, “Do you want to try the new toy out for yourself?”

Ignoring her, she curiously scoops up some of the substance on her legs, bringing it to her lips. Finding that she enjoys the taste quite a bit, she pushes Candice down into the chair and immediately begins sucking on the toy, giving Candice no time to regain her composure. In no time at all, she’s sucked her off until she’s given a load of fake semen to swallow, which she gladly does.

As soon as she’s recovered from that, she wastes no time in getting up and climbing on top of Candice, pushing her down to ride her enthusiastically. Candice is barely able to recover her breath to say, “You’re a horny little nympho, aren’t you?” She reaches a hand up to slap Maylene’s ass, but, of course, this only causes her to get wetter in responses, driving her forward.

Maylene rides her with abandon, moaning out desperately while Candice spanks her, and the two of them work closer and closer, until finally, they come in unison, crying out together. Exhausted by now, Maylene collapses on her chest and, while she’s laying there, she takes one of Candice’s nipple between her lips, sucking absentmindedly until she slowly drifts off to sleep.

Candice runs a hand through her hair and murmurs, “You look so cute like this...though I have to say, I’m a little disappointed that I won’t be able to be on the receiving end of the toy until morning.” She kisses her girlfriend’s forehead before deciding to join her in sleep.


End file.
